


Домик у моря

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Ривай встретил Эрена, которого считал давно погибшим





	Домик у моря

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: лишайник (одиночество)

Яблоки пахли медом и цветами. Аромат оседал на губах, вызывая в памяти давнюю картину зеленых садов. Но тогда была война, и наслаждаться запахами и видами природы было некогда. Среди яблонь сновали титаны, и верхушки крон приходились им по щиколотку, как молодая весенняя травка.

Когда война закончилась, люди из-за стен постепенно начали приходить в себя и обживаться во внешнем мире. Но возможности полностью окунуться в сельскую жизнь за городом пока не представлялось.

Остатки разведывательного отряда понемногу пополнялись выпускниками из кадетского училища. Ривая же наградили званием ветерана войны и отпустили в бессрочный отпуск.

С тех пор прошел уже год.

Ривай долго не знал, чем заняться, разве что открыть магазин чая, мысли о котором появлялись иногда во время службы. Тогда это казалось вполне хорошей идеей. Сейчас, когда люди только-только вернулись в свои разрушенные дома и начинали все практически с нуля — не очень.

И все же идея победила, и через пару дней намечалось торжественное открытие магазина. Ривай не мог с уверенностью сказать, ждал ли он этого события. Его до сих пор не отпускал день их победы и то, какую цену он заплатил за давнее обещание. С потерей близких Ривай давно свыкся. Хоронить не только в реальности, но и в памяти, отдавая дань полевыми цветами на их могилах, было сродни черному ритуалу по изгнанию демона. Демону нельзя было поддаваться, поэтому приходилось отвлекаться и забывать, сохраняя только светлые моменты.  
Год назад он потерял того, кого меньше всего хотел отпускать в мир забытья.

Эрен... Глупый, безрассудный мальчишка, он шел всем и всему наперекор навстречу своей цели. И ведь дошел-таки! По своим правилам поднял флаг победы, врагам и друзьям назло, тогда, когда именно ему этого захотелось. Его, надежду человечества, возненавидели и прокляли. И, видимо, проклятие в конце концов сработало: Эрен погиб у всех на глазах. Голова, простреленная неизвестным, взорвалась брызгами крови и мозгов, и даже регенерация шифтеров не помогла. В яблочко!

Ривай сжал в руках яблоко так, что костяшки побелели. Кожица треснула, выплевывая возмущенно капли сока.

— Вы должны заплатить! — появился рядом толстый продавец, поросячьи глазки грозно смотрели на Ривая из-под соломенной шляпы.

Ривай без разговоров отсчитал монеты в мясистую ладонь с крупными пальцами. Та быстро скрылась в недрах кармана рубашки.

Что ж, купить яблоко не так уж и плохо — можно перекусить.

Ривай с хрустом откусил от гладкого душистого бока, облизнулся, поднял голову и забыл как дышать. Здесь, среди всей этой многолюдной толкотни, смешения запахов и множества голосов ему на мгновение показалось, что человек, взявший у кузнеца небольшой мешочек с товаром, — это Эрен.

Ривай зажмурился, затем открыл глаза: тот, кто был так похож на Эрена, уже шел дальше по улице. Ривай очень хотел, чтобы ему это все показалось, однако походка была точь-в-точь как у Эрена.

Надо разобраться, надо догнать его, развернуть к себе и убедиться... Это ведь не может быть Эрен. Он погиб.

Перед глазами до сих пор стояла уцелевшая половина лица в кровавом месиве, и как единственный зеленый глаз закатился и потускнел, — этот момент он запомнил в мельчайших подробностях. Остальное было как в тумане.

Ривай шел за человеком, дабы убедиться, что ему все померещилось. Он продирался сквозь поток неповоротливых медлительных людей, но заветный выцветший и заштопанный плащ со споротой эмблемой разведотряда неуловимо ускользал от него.

Пару минут спустя Ривай потерял его. Он продолжал поиски, но человек растворился в толпе, словно его никогда и не было.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Вечером, проверяя журнал поставок, Ривай мысленно вернулся к дневному происшествию. Он попытался обдумать и взвесить все возможные варианты, сопоставить факты, убедить себя в наличии галлюцинаций, но… отчего-то хотелось, чтобы это был именно Эрен. Он ведь столько сюрпризов приносил, с него станется совершить одно маленькое гребаное чудо и вернуться живым и невредимым. Но реальность, в которой Ривай, Микаса и Армин были единственными, кто остался верен ему несмотря ни на что, говорила об обратном. Они сами его похоронили: тайком забрали тело, вывезли на кладбище и закопали в безымянной могиле. Все для того, чтобы его не сожгли прилюдно на главной площади, как поступали с преступниками.

Зазвенел колокольчик на входной двери, и вошла Ханджи. Отряхнувшись от капель дождя, уныло моросящего на улице, она сняла плащ.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Ривай вместо приветствия, — мог ли Эрен выжить?

— Вряд ли. Похоже, его сил или способностей не хватило, или просто не повезло.

— Понятно.

— Только не говори мне, что ты его опять жалеешь.

— Я и не говорю.

Значит, все-таки показалось. Ривай был разочарован. Ему очень бы хотелось, чтобы Эрен был жив — тот, кого больше всех изменила война, о чем Ривай сожалел до сих пор и хотел бы все исправить, вернуть того Эрена, которого впервые рассмотрел через тюремную решетку. Ведь именно на его слова и горящие местью глаза откликнулось что-то в застывшей душе Ривая, разжигая в ней новое пламя надежды.

— Я принесла твои любимые. — Ханджи отдала ему сверток, в котором лежали еще свежие булочки к чаю. Посмотрела внимательно и спросила: — Замучали призраки войны? 

Ривай давно смирился с тем, что прошлое изменить нельзя. И, как бы он ни желал, Эрена, будь он живым или мертвым, не вернуть.

— Галлюцинации мира, — ответил Ривай и убрал сверток под стол.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Словно зачарованный он ходил всю неделю на рынок. Слонялся между рядами и рассматривал людей, как воришка выискивает кошелек потяжелее. Ривай изучил вдоль и поперек весь товар: где можно взять подешевле, а где качественнее. Его узнавали некоторые торговцы и здоровались как со своим постоянным покупателем.

Ривая это не интересовало. Он ждал появления лишь одного человека и не хотел его упустить. Лучше убедиться, что ему почудилось, чем вновь на что-то надеяться.

Время близилось к обеду. Ривай, решив вернуться в свой магазин, свернул на боковую улицу — и они столкнулись лицом к лицу. 

Капюшон был надвинут на глаза, но Ривая таким трюком не провести. Не дав Эрену опомниться, Ривай сделал подсечку. Эрен упал, но успел откатиться в сторону, поэтому захват не прошел. Ривай нападал, а Эрен умело отбивался — приятно было узнать, что тренировки не забылись.

В конце концов, Ривай сумел прижать Эрена к стене дома, схватив за горло.

— Ты все еще такой же сильный и крепкий, — сказал Эрен, тяжело дыша, — но уже не такой быстрый.

— Я тебя сделал.

— Неужели?

Ривай только сейчас почувствовал, как в живот упирается лезвие небольшого походного ножа. Когда Эрен успел его вытащить? Специально ли он не стал ранить? И с каких пор Эрен использует в драках нож?

— Не думал, что встречу именно тебя, и в то же время хотел этого.

— Ты уж определись со своими желаниями, — неведомая злость накатила на Ривая, — я тебя отпущу, и только попробуй сбежать.

— Вряд ли у меня получится — ты все равно меня найдешь. Достанешь из-под земли, верно? Как раньше.

Ривай хмыкнул и выпустил Эрена. Покрасневшие следы на шее, которые не спешили исчезать, Эрен прикрыл проеденным молью шарфом. Спрятав нож, он поднял с земли свой мешок и проверил содержимое. Его рука задрожала, но Эрен перехватил ее другой, сильно сжал и коротко сказал, особо не обращаясь к Риваю:

— Не здесь.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Домик был небольшим. Внутри пахло застоявшейся пылью и плесенью. Пустые полки на стенах говорили, что здесь уже давно никто не жил. На грубо сколоченном столе стоял кувшин с водой и щербатая глиняная чашка. Два стула кривились на неровных и скособоченных ножках. На одном из них лежало смятое грязное полотенце. Дверной проем в другую комнату занавешивала дырявая серая ткань, через которую просматривалась кровать, застеленная залатанным одеялом. На полу стоял ящик с инструментами, и рядом с ним Эрен скинул с плеча свой мешок, громко звякнувший в тишине.

Риваю все это казалось ненастоящим, неправильным. Он словно попал в заброшенный дом, в котором жили призраки. 

— Чаю?

— У тебя разве он есть?

— Нет.

Эрен поставил на плиту чайник, который явно пытались начистить до блеска, но на его боках местами расплывалась ржавчина. Въелась до такой степени, что не вывести. Как Эрен своим существованием въелся в Ривая, и даже его фальшивая смерть не смогла это вытравить и похоронить.

Ривай рассматривал Эрена, сравнивал со своими воспоминаниями и отмечал, что изменилось. А Эрен все стоял у плиты и не спешил оборачиваться. Он открыл один шкафчик, оказавшийся пустым, затем второй, третий, словно толком не знал, где искомое. Наконец, нашел заварник и поставил его рядом с плитой.

— Держи. — Ривай протянул небольшую пачку чая, которая осталась у него с тех времен, когда он зарекся ходить в гости и пить чай у незнакомых людей.

— Спасибо.

Эрен открыл крышку и наугад засыпал сухие листья. Отставил в сторону пачку и стал ждать, когда закипит вода. Каждое из его движений не было суматошным или нервным. Он все делал спокойно, словно держал ситуацию под контролем.

Ривай никак не мог понять, чем Эрен тут питался. Но когда Эрен искал еще одну чашку, заметил в одном из открытых нижних ящиков два мешка круп и соли. Небогато, но хоть что-то.

— Руки помой во дворе — там колодец. А я пока все приготовлю, раз уж у меня гости.

Ривай не хотел оставлять Эрена даже на пару минут. Хотелось наблюдать, что Эрен делает, как живет и справляется ли с домашними делами. Он ведь живет один. Хватает ли у него на все сил?

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Они заговорили, когда поели разогретую кашу и сгрудили посуду на пол у плиты. Ривай не церемонился и напрямую сказал:

— Значит, ты жив.

Эрен пожал плечами, словно это было обычным делом и не таким уж важным событием. 

— Почему?..

«Почему ты не сказал мне»? «Почему я не в курсе»? Или «Какого хрена»?

— А какая разница? — почти с вызовом ответил Эрен, но это был лишь отголосок тех бурных эмоций, с которыми Эрен отвечал раньше. Казалось, это было в прошлой жизни, а не несколько лет назад. Осталась лишь безликая тень, наполненная усталостью и грузом прожитого. — Мы победили, вы все живы, остальное не имеет значения.

Примерно так Ривай и думал. Хоть в чем-то Эрен остался прежним и предсказуемым. Для него друзья все так же на первом месте, а что подумают про самого Эрена — неважно.

— Так и будешь прятаться?

— Я преступник. Причем мертвый. Никто меня не ищет.

— И о такой свободе ты мечтал?

Эрен посмотрел на Ривая долгим немигающим взглядом. Его лицо почти не выражало никаких эмоций. А ведь раньше Ривай умел читать Эрена. Теперь все изменилось. Война меняет людей, ломает, подстраивает под себя и выкидывает во внешний мир, когда уходит. Адаптировался ли Эрен? Сложно сказать. Скорее, смирился.

— Плевать, что со мной, главное, что те, кого я люблю, свободны. Я добился своей цели и неважно, чем я заплатил.

А была ли цель у Ривая? На фоне всех событий она потерялась. Ривай пытался вспомнить, о чем мечтал раньше и мечтал ли вообще — и не мог. Наверное, в какой-то момент выкинул все лишнее из головы и забыл. Все, чего сейчас хотелось Риваю — не отпускать Эрена одного. Казалось, что отпусти его Ривай, — и тот исчезнет словно призрак этого пустого холодного дома.

— Ну а ты, Ривай?

В этом вопросе крылось столько досады и в то же время вызова, горечи и гордости, что Ривай пожалел Эрена.

— У меня есть свое дело.

Эрен хмыкнул:

— Ну да, конечно.

— Не дерзи. Мне этого хватает.

— Слышал бы ты себя. Хватает? Ты в этом уверен?

Риваю многого не хватало. И да, он до сих пор был недоволен тем, как окончилась война. Возможно, именно эти эмоции он держал под контролем, чтобы не вывалить их на ту же Ханджи.

Ривай не знал, что добавить. Когда он искал Эрена в рыночной толпе, в голове было много вопросов, а теперь они все испарились. Потому что вот он, Эрен, сидит перед ним, пьет заваренный Риваем чай и смотрит открыто, готовый ответить на любой вопрос.

С ним все было в порядке. Одного этого знания хватало, чтобы успокоить все тревоги и страхи, закончить дела и спокойно жить дальше. Но Риваю было мало. Он хотел забрать Эрена с собой или самому остаться с ним рядом. И был ли это страх за жизнь Эрена или собственная боязнь одиночества — Ривай толком не знал. Нет, он не боялся остаться один. Та же Ханджи постоянно к нему заглядывала, иногда приходили Микаса и Армин — они как частички прошлой жизни появлялись и напоминали ему, кто он. Едва он замечал их на пороге, как на него накатывали волны воспоминаний, словно они принесли войну на своих плечах.

— С ними… — Эрен посмотрел в чашку, помотал головой и посмотрел на Ривая, не в силах закончить вопрос. Резкая смена настроения и темы пришлась кстати.

— Все в порядке. Они живы-здоровы.

Эрен кивнул. Его лицо разгладилось, словно он услышал, что ему отпускают все грехи. 

— Я их всегда высматривал в толпе, — внезапно поделился Эрен. Голос его стал немного теплее, но все равно оставался безэмоциональным и холодным, словно принадлежал уже мертвому человеку. — Они ведь… до сих пор думают, что я их предал.

— Они не поверили ни единому твоему слову. Ты хреново врешь.

Эрен вновь кивнул. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив что-то, и сказал:

— Знаешь… — Эрен поставил чашку на стол. Неловко отодвинул ее, и она опрокинулась. Покатилась по деревянному столу, чиркая искривленными боками, словно пытаясь затормозить и остановить падение на пол. У самого края она таки замерла, но в итоге свалилась и разбилась, как доверие близких к Эрену , вдребезги. — Знаешь, если бы стоял выбор, я бы вновь сделал все то же самое.

Эрен долгое время не сводил глаз с осколков чашки, а потом тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.

— Тут только одна кровать, так что…

— Я могу и рядом лечь.

Эрен кивнул и пошел в другую комнату. Он откинул тряпку, заменявшую дверь, и его поглотила тьма, похожая на беззубую пасть титана. Ривай поднялся и, взяв со стола лампу, пошел было следом, но на пороге комнаты остановился. Эрен как раз поднял с кровати одеяло, оказавшееся еще тоньше, чем Ривай представлял.

— Еловые ветки?

— Да. Матрас дорого стоит.

Эрен сел и стянул с себя рубашку. На его груди Ривай заметил белые шрамы. Они чертили карту ранений, то прерываясь, то вновь возникая.

— Не залечил тело до конца?

— Нет. Зачем зря тратить время?

Ривай согласился. «Зря тратить время», да? Очень точное определение тому, чем занимался Ривай сейчас. И помимо своего времени он отнимал его у Эрена. Но Ривай не был готов отпустить Эрена — вместе с его возвращением появился второй шанс все исправить. И Ривай не собирался его упускать.

— Ночью тут довольно прохладно, поэтому не советую раздеваться, — предостерег Эрен, надевая широкую кофту с длинным рукавом. Ривай не заметил, откуда она появилась. Разношенная и привычно пахнущая подвальной сыростью, она казалась такой же нереальной, как и все происходящее.

Забравшись под одеяло, Эрен отодвинулся к стене и повернулся на бок. Дрогнул огонек лампы — и его спина напряглась еще сильнее. Мелькнула мысль, что он рад Риваю так же, как случайно забредшему в его жилище призраку.  
Задув свет и оставшись в полной темноте, Ривай лениво подумал: «Утром разберусь — живой ты человек или же плод моего воображения».

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Утро выдалось сырым и холодным. Тонкое одеяло совсем не согревало. Спина и шея болели от неудобного положения. Ривай перевернулся на другой бок и открыл глаза. Эрена рядом не оказалось.

Значит, призраки войны добрались и до Ривая.

Ривай помассировал виски и задержал дыхание. Голова гудела, сердце стучало как ненормальное. Собравшись, он вышел из дома в поисках колодца. Но стоило завернуть за угол, как он увидел Эрена на верхушке лестницы. Тот чинил крышу. Молоток в его руках заколачивал гвозди слишком методично и чересчур механически, словно Эрен был заведенной куклой.  
Ривай остановился. Молоток выпал из руки Эрена и затерялся в траве. Эрен выругался и спустился с лестницы. Его ладонь, протянутая за инструментом, тряслась, как у старика. Эрен сжал ее другой, зажмурился, постоял так несколько минут, пока сильная дрожь не прошла.

Подсмотренная сцена уколола Ривая в самое сердце. Эрен — герой войны, но вынужден скрываться от всех и выживать в неприглядных условиях. Ривай сжал руки в кулаки. Так не должно быть, но он не мог ничем помочь, ведь сама королева Хистория отказалась от Эрена.

— Тебе помочь? — Ривай вышел к нему.

— Да, — отозвался Эрен, подбирая с земли молоток. — Мне надо залатать крышу, а то она протекает.

Ривай кивнул и забрал у Эрена молоток и гвозди. Едва коснувшись его пальцев, Ривай ощутил дикий холод. Синие вены сильно выступали под натянутой кожей и делали руки Эрена похожими на руки мертвеца.

Ривай бросил взгляд на шею Эрена и нахмурился. Следы вчерашней потасовки проступили темно-фиолетовыми синяками. Эрен так и не залечил их.

Заметив взгляд Ривая на своих руках, Эрен покрутил их на свету, но, судя по промелькнувшему на его лице недоумению, он не увидел ничего необычного и пожал плечами.

— Тогда займусь дверью. Если захочешь есть — ты знаешь, что делать, — закончил разговор Эрен и ушел. 

Ривай долго смотрел ему вслед и не понимал, как влип в это по собственному желанию. Эрен не прогонял, не сердился, вел себя так, словно они жили вместе пару лет и научились взаимодействовать друг с другом. «Делаешь это? Отлично, тогда пойду и вон то доделаю, чтобы работа не стояла». И такая взаимовыручка нравилась Риваю. Казалось, он наконец нашел свое место, то самое, где должен быть здесь и сейчас. Омрачало только происходящее с Эреном.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

— Черт.

Эрен неотрывно смотрел на выпавшую из трясущихся рук чашку. Пустая, она с глухим стуком покатилась по дощатому полу. Спустя два долгих мгновения остановилась у ног Эрена.

— Что случилось? — нахмурился Ривай.

— Ничего. Обычное дело. — Эрен нагнулся за чашкой, но не спешил ее поднимать. — Такое случается.

Ривай не выдержал. Он подошел к нему, взял его ладони в свои и сжал.

— Все такие же крепкие, — Эрен намеренно не поднимал головы, изучая руки Ривая. 

— А вот твои сдают, — твердо заметил Ривай.

Эрен кивнул. Они стояли и молчали. Ривай сжимал его ладони все сильнее, пока те не перестали дрожать. И снова накатила горечь пополам с сожалением: Эрен заслуживал лучшего.

— Я скоро умру, — сказал Эрен внезапно.

Ривай посмотрел на него. Зеленые глаза потускнели и в них затаились невыразимая тоска и безнадежная усталость. Словно Эрен хотел, чтобы смерть забрала его как можно скорее и перестала томить долгим ожиданием.

— Я знаю.

Хотя об этом Ривай как раз-таки и забыл. Если о плохом не думать, то оно и не случится. Но Эрен не был всесильным и смерть уже подбиралась к нему. Трясущиеся руки — это только начало.

— А знаешь, чего мне хочется больше всего? — глухо спросил Эрен.

— И чего же?

— Хочу увидеть море. — Эрен не мигая смотрел на их руки, погрузившись в свои воспоминания. — Вспомнить, какое оно. Подставить лицо ветру, вновь смотреть, как небо и вода сливаются на горизонте.

— Я могу отправиться с тобой к нему, — предложил Ривай.

И задумался. Не так уж и сложно было организовать эту поездку. Эрен заслужил ее, как никто другой. Она станет для него лучшей наградой.

— Было бы здорово: увидеть море еще раз… 

Голос Эрена дрогнул. Он сглотнул, а потом выдохнул:

— Я не хочу умирать.

Эрен улыбнулся так светло и искренне, как давно не улыбался.

— Я хочу прожить еще десять или двадцать… Нет! Лучше — пятьдесят лет. И знаю, что это невозможно. И меня это пугает. Будь на твоем месте Микаса и Армин, я бы им сказал, что умирать не страшно. Но я боюсь, Ривай. — Эрен обхватил себя руками. — Я хочу жить. Ведь ради этого я сражался, верно? Чтобы жить свободно вне стен?

Его суждения не были постыдными. Жаль, что его желание дожить до старости так и не исполнится. Они оба это осознавали.

— Я победил, Ривай. Так почему я не могу продолжать жить? — спросил Эрен. Его улыбка потускнела. — Потому что моя победа ничего не значит для людей? Они про нее сразу же забыли, едва вышли за стены...

Ривай сжал плечо Эрена, подбадривая. Он не мог найти подходящих слов — они давно закончились. Скорее, Эрен мог найти что-то для Ривая и вдохновить на свершения. И когда они поменялись ролями?

— И посмотри, чего я добился... — Эрен мотнул головой на безликую комнату. — Все падает из рук, скоро ложку не смогу держать и сдохну быстрее от голода, чем от истекшего срока жизни.

Эрен рассмеялся нервно и с надрывом. Похоже, он сходил с ума от боли и бессилия. На войне он был незаменимым, а сейчас — слабым и беспомощным.

— Я так и умру в одиночестве… И в то же время хочу этого. Я ведь мертв для остальных, так что это мне на руку.

— Но ведь я теперь с тобой, — напомнил Ривай.

Эрен посмотрел на него так, словно впервые увидел. Заторможенно кивнул и задумчиво сказал:

— Верно. Ты со мной… С этим надо что-то делать.

— Смириться.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Через три дня, когда с крышей было покончено, Ривай засобирался в город. Необходимо было запастись провизией и поручить Ханджи присматривать за чайным магазином.

— Я скоро вернусь, — говорил Ривай, седлая лошадь. — Будет намного безопаснее, если в город поеду я.

— Верно.

— А потом мы отправимся выполнять твою мечту.

Которая с каждым днем все больше походила на предсмертное желание, отравляя мысли и оставляя неприятный привкус.

Эрен наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой. Ривай впервые после мирного соглашения почувствовал себя живым. Его переполняла энергия, он был готов в одиночку противостоять титанам или совершить любой другой безрассудный подвиг. Его сегодняшний настрой отличался от того застоя в душе, с которым он боролся на протяжение года.

— Только ничего не говори Микасе и Армину, — пробурчал Эрен. — Я не хочу, чтобы они меня искали. И тем более видели, как я умираю.

Ривай согласно кивнул. Он тоже считал, что лучше обойтись без свидетелей. Запрыгнув на лошадь, он тронул поводья и направился в город. И как бы не уговаривал себя не оборачиваться, то и дело бросал взгляд через плечо на прислонившегося к забору Эрена.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Вернуться удалось только на следующий день. Лошадь скакала во весь опор, подстегиваемая сапогами Ривая. Эрен заждался их наверняка. В этот раз Ривай точно позаботится о нем и присмотрит за всем. Не будет никакой войны и обязательств, а настанет спокойная жизнь, о которой они оба мечтали.

Ривай свернул на едва заметную тропку и выехал к тому самому дому, где оставил Эрена. Во дворе бегали детишки, незнакомый мужчина прибивал новые доски к покосившемуся забору, а молодая женщина стирала в тазу постельное белье.

Что за херня? Ривай резко натянул поводья. Он не мог ошибиться. На солнце блестела новая черепица, которую Ривай укладывал собственноручно. Старое ведро с дырой в боку все также лежало рядом с пеньком под окном.

Не может быть…

Ривай резко соскочил с лошади и широким шагом направился к дому. Дюжий мужчина отложил молоток и выпрямился, преграждая Риваю дорогу. Дети испугались и спрятались за матерью.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — с нажимом спросил Ривай.

— Это я у вас должен спрашивать! — возмутился мужчина.

Ривай ничего не понимал. Но и не хотел верить, что Ханджи оказалась права, и все эти дни он жил с призраком или подвергся затяжной галлюцинации.

— Здесь был парень, — словно на допросе пояснил Ривай. — Выше меня, темные длинные волосы, зеленые глаза. Где он?

— А, — женщина подошла, вытирая мыльную воду с рук об фартук. Дети продолжали прятаться за ней, но уже настороженно высовывали свои любопытные носы. — Мы наняли его восстановить наш дом. И вчера, закончив работу, он съехал.

Ривай нахмурился. Значит, этот засранец все заранее просчитал и в его планы не входило присутствие рядом Ривая. И при этом он ни словом себя не выдал.

— Не знаете, куда? 

— Нет, — покачала головой женщина.

— Твою мать, — выругался Ривай, и ладони сами сжались в кулаки. — Спасибо.

Ривай вернулся к лошади. Взяв ее под уздцы, он медленно побрел по той же тропке обратно и задумался. Эрен мог пойти куда угодно. Он взвалил на себя ношу, которая с каждым днем давила все больше и больше, отрекся от друзей и нарушил обещание, данное Риваю.

Когда тропка вывела к дороге, Ривай залез в седло. Ему предстоял нелегкий выбор. 

Одна дорога вела обратно в город. Там его ждали магазин, Ханджи и неспешная жизнь. Тихий и мирный путь. И Эрена можно было забыть, как призрака прошлого.

Вторая тянулась в неизвестном направлении. Там Эрен шел своим путем и никого не ждал. А ведь они его похоронили и оплакали, Микаса каждую неделю приносила цветы на его могилу. Эрен об этом никогда не узнает, ведь все, что его теперь интересует — это смерть и море. И он свой выбор сделал, поставил жирную точку повторно.

Все верно.

Ривай направил лошадь. Он всегда уважал чужой выбор и желания.


End file.
